familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Appling County, Georgia
Appling County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 18,236. The county seat is Baxley. History Appling County is named for Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Appling, a soldier in the War of 1812. Appling County, the 42nd county created in Georgia, was established by an act of the Georgia General Assembly on December 15, 1818. The original county consisted of Creek lands ceded in the 1814 Treaty of Fort Jackson and the 1818 Treaty of the Creek Agency. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Route 1 * U.S. Route 23 * U.S. Route 341 * State Route 4 * State Route 15 * State Route 19 * State Route 27 * State Route 121 * State Route 144 * State Route 169 * State Route 203 Adjacent counties *Toombs County - north *Tattnall County - northeast *Wayne County - southeast *Pierce County - south *Jeff Davis County - west *Bacon County - west Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 17,419 people, 6,606 households, and 4,855 families residing in the county. The population density was 34 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 7,854 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 76.79% White, 19.59% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 2.49% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 4.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,606 households out of which 34.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.60% were married couples living together, 12.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 27.10% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 97.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,266, and the median income for a family was $34,890. Males had a median income of $27,753 versus $18,148 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,044. About 14.90% of families and 18.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.90% of those under age 18 and 24.40% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities *Baxley *Graham *Surrency See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Appling County, Georgia References External links *GeorgiaInfo.com Appling County Courthouse info Category:Appling County, Georgia Category:1818 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1818 Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state)